fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 3
The next morning, while Samantha is making breakfast for Jenna, Alexandria, Aaron, Wolfgang, and herself, a brawl is taking place... ( Roxanoid and Valkyrie stare at each other ) ''' '''C22) Any minute now. Nexus) Ability Activate! Flame Grenades! ( Valkyrie throws tiny grenade-sized fireballs at the opponent ) ' '''C22) *Same time as Nexus* THE BRAWL HAS STARTED WITH GRENADES! ' '''Extremis Helios) Not extreme at all...I AM EXTREME! I AM BUFFNESS! I AM THE BEST OUT OF THE THREE OF US! C22) Agreed! ' '''NIntendo) Ability Activate! Ruby Conversion! ( Ruby sparks from Flareburst Roxanoid's cannons turn objects into rubies ) ' '( Red sparks turn Valkyrie's grenade-sized fireballs into rubies ) ' '( The rubies fall to the ground ) ' 'Nexus) Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! ( Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then fires them at the opponent ) ' '( Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands ) ' '( Valkyrie fires the fire blasts at Roxanoid ) ' '''Nintendo) Ability Activate! Core Absorber! ( Flareburst Roxanoid absorbs energy attacks ) ( The two fire blasts enter Roxanoid's chest core and are asborbed ) ' '''C22) Roxanoid's countering every attack on him...THIS IS BORING! ' '''Extremis Helios) AND NON-EXTREME! Nexus) Ability Activate! Jet Turbo! ( Valkyrie encases himself in red flames and shoots at the opponent ) ''' '''Nintendo) Ability Activate! Shooting Flare! ( Flareburst Roxanoid shoots at the opponent with a blinding aura and hits the opponent with a kick ) ( Valkyrie encases himself in red flames ) ' '( Roxanoid gains a blinding aura, with a red coloring ) ( Valkyrie shoots towards Roxanoid, while Roxanoid shoots towards Valkyrie with his foot out ) ' '( Valkyrie and Roxanoid collide ) ( Roxanoid absorbs Valkyrie's red flames into his chest core ) ' '''Extremis Helios) CHEST CORES RULE! ' 'Valkyrie) INTENSITY PUNCH! ' '( Valkyrie's fist heats up as he punches ) ' '''( Roxanoid jumps to avoid ) C22) AND A BRILLANT AVOID! ''' '''Nintendo) Ultimate Ability Activate! Burncore Destruction! ( Flareburst Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what ) ( Roxanoid's chest core flashes, encasing Valkyrie into a blinding aura; Valkyrie isn't seen ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( Roxanoid flies backwards, crashing onto the ground ) ' '( Valkyrie walks out of the smoke with cracked armor ) ' 'C22) WOW! ' 'Extremis Helios) BORING! ' 'Nexus) Ability Activate! Pillar of Fire! ( Valkyrie envelops himself with light and launches a pillar of fire into the sky. The pillar then crashes down from the sky and hits the opponent ) ' '( Valkyrie envelops himself with light and launches a pillar of fire into the sky ) ' '( The pillar falls, but is absorbed into Roxanoid's chest core ) ' 'Extremis Helios) CHEST CORE FOR THE WIN! ' 'Nexus) Ability Activate! Power Knockout! ( Valkyrie drains the opponent's power when they're touching ) ' '( Valkyrie flies towards Roxanoid ) ' 'Nintendo) Ability Activate! Flares' Home! ( Flares exit Roxanoid's back piece ) ' '''C22) NEW MOVE! ( Ten flares come out of Roxanoid's back piece ) ' '( Valkyrie flies to the left, but the flares follow ) ' '''Nexus) Ability Activate! Pyro Reflector! ( Valkyrie creates a red screen surrounding his body ) ' 'C22) BLOCKED! ' 'BOOM! ' '''( The flares make impact ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Magtonic Speedemon! ( Flareburst Roxanoid turns to a ruby-red, swirling ball that speeds up after fully heated ) ' '( Valkyrie comes out of the smoke with his red screen falling apart ) ' '( Roxanoid shoots off the ground towards Valkyrie ) Nexus) Ability Activate! In-''' 'Valkyrie) INTENSITY PUNCH! *Punches with a heated fist* ' '( Roxanoid gets punched, shooting into the barrier, and back at Valkyrie ) ' '( Valkyrie catches Roxanoid by his neck ) ' '( Valkyrie drains Roxanoid's power ) ' 'Nintendo) Ability Activate! Emitted R-Core! ( Flareburst Roxanoid's chest core releases a field of energy that damages and adds attraction to the opponent, against rubies ) ' '( A field of energy covers Valkyrie and Roxanoid ) ' '( Generade sized rubies attach to Valkyrie's body over time ) ' '( Roxanoid continues to lose his power ) ' 'Nintendo) Ability Activate! Ruby Detonation! ( Rubies detonate via Roxanoid ) ' '''( The rubies glow with an exponential increase ) BOOM! ' '( Valkyrie falls to the ground ) ' '''Nintendo) Ready for some wings? ' 'Flareburst Roxanoid) IF IT ROCKS-A-NOID! ' 'Nintendo) Ability Activate! Sa- No, not yet. ' 'Flareburst Roxanoid) WHY NOT! ' 'Extremis Helios) ROXANOID SHOULDN'T HAVE WINGS! ' 'C22) HE SHOULD! ' 'Extremis Helios) I HAVE THE WINGS, NOT HIM! ' '''C22) BLAH BLAH BLAH, HE CAN HAVE WINGS! ( Valkyrie stands up, wobbly ) Nexus) Ability Activa-''' 'Valkyrie) NEXUS, SHUT UP! *Claps his hands, then makes a sword from the fire between his hands* ' 'Nintendo) Ability Activate! Rocks-A-Rage! ( Flareburst Roxanoid releases a bright aura; Roxanoid's strength increases greatly ) ' '( Roxanoid hops into the air, then jumps off the ceiling ) ' '''( Roxanoid shoots towards Valkyrie ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Comet Drop! ( Flareburst Roxanoid falls onto the opponent as a flaming comet ) ' '( Roxanoid turns to a flaming comet ) ' '''Nexus) Advance Ability Act- ' '( Valkyrie uses Violent Intensity Punch on Roxanoid ) ' '( Roxanoid ping pongs back to Valkyrie ) ' '( Valkyrie swings his sword ) ' '( Roxanoid goes through Valkyrie's sword, punching Valkyrie ) ' '( Valkyrie flies backwards, crashing into the barrier wall ) ' '( The barrier wall gains cracks ) ' '( Roxanoid charges ) ' '( Valkyrie sidesteps and throws Roxanoid into the wall ) ' '( Roxanoid goes through the barrier wall ) ' 'Nexus) Abili- ' '( Valkyrie creates a barrier of flames in the barrier wall's gap ) ' '( Roxanoid jumps through the gap, tackling and slamming Valkyrie onto the ground ) ' '''( Roxanoid assaults Valkyrie with punches and kicks ) ( Valkyrie creates two fire blast, one in each hand ) ' '( Roxanoid continues to beat Valkyrie up ) ( Valkyrie combines the fire blast on Roxanoid; Roxanoid is trapped, but escapes from absorbing the flames ) ' '( Valkyrie uses Violent Intensity Punch on Roxanoid's head ) ' '( Roxanoid turns to his ball form ) ' '''C22) WOW, UNEXPECTED ENDING! ' 'Extremis Helios) THIS WAS BORING! ' 'Leorse) BORING?! ARSE KICKING TIME! *Bumps Extremis* ' 'Extremis Helios) ...*Bumps Leorse back* ' 'Ice) See you on the battlefield, C22. ' '( Valkyrie, out of ball form, watches what's going on with Extremis ) ' '''Defaming Fogs: Episode 4 ''Defaming Fogs: Episode 3 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Samantha Category:Jenna Category:Alexandria Category:Aaron Category:Wolfgang Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Valkyrie Category:C22Helios Category:Nexus Category:Nintendocan Category:Extremis Helios Category:Leorse Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN